Meant to be
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: A collection of prompts and one-shots revolving around the pairings of the Lunar Chronicles. {Cress/Thorne, Kai/Cinder, Wolf/Scarlet}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So, I'm doing a Lunar Chronicles prompt story. I've done two stories already, but now this will be a bunch of one-shots all compiled together! Woo! If you have a prompt you would like to send me, leave it in the reviews or PM me! **

**So, I got this request from ****ChocolateAddict96****! ****Here is your AU fic, enjoy!**

* * *

Cress sat inside her house one night, all alone. Her father was at work at the hospital, so the house was left all to her. She spent lots of nights alone, but wasn't usually bothered by it. She could handle it. She usually just typed away on her laptop, playing an online game or creating cheat codes or theme HTML codes on tumblr; all harmless internet stuff.

But on this night, she was not happy to be alone.

Cress had discovered that her good friend Thorne would be leaving to join the army in a day. Over the course of the last two years they had become very good friends. They spent hours upon hours talking on the phone at night, and they went to the movies religiously. He would come over and play video games with her and eat pizza and just hang out. Though what Thorne was not aware of was that Cress had fallen head over heels in love with him.

She was shocked at well she had been hiding it. It had started as just a crush, because Thorne or Carswell (Cress called him that when she was being serious) was stunningly attractive. He has blue eyes that are brighter than the stars, and brown hair that drives Cress insane. He's perfect in her eyes.

And he has no idea that she feels that way.

So, Cress lay on a couch in her living room, staring at the ceiling as it snows outside the large window to her left. She has on a t-shirt of Thorne's that had been left ages ago when he had spilt ice cream on it. Cress was going to let him borrow one of her huge t-shirts she slept in, but he insisted on staying shirtless.

Cress had no problem with that.

His shirt got washed and then was never returned. She liked having it. It was incredibly soft and smelled amazing, so she wore it often, when no one was around. She wore a pair of shorts on underneath the large shirt, but they weren't able to be seen. Her green Christmas socks stuck out from underneath her fleece blanket. Cress had the fireplace going because of the snowy weather outside, but she was still chilly.

A large sigh was released into the air. Cress wiped a tear from her cheek. Not seeing Thorne often was going to murder her. Not only that, but he could get killed! She didn't want him to go whatsoever. She wanted to confess her love for him and hear him confess his love for her. She wanted to hold hands and take walks with him and just chat about life. She wanted to sit all cuddled up next to him and watch their favorite movies together. She wanted to hug him for a long time, just know that he was real and that he was there.

She wanted to kiss him.

Her daydreams quickly stopped as she sat up. Someone was knocking on the front door.

Cress wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and quickly wiped her eyes of the tears. She opened the door with a weak smile.

Thorne stood, grinning, with two to-go cups of hot chocolate. His smile faltered when he saw her. He frowned, stepping inside and setting the cups down on the coffee table.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" He put his hands on her shoulders, looking concerned. Cress's heart lurched. He cared. Ugh, what a jerk for caring if she was crying and then leaving for a year.

"I'm fine." Cress didn't believe her own voice, but hoped that he did. "I think my eyes just started watering from staring into space for too long or something."

Thorne was obviously skeptical of her reply, but didn't say anything more about it. He handed her a cup, taking off his shoes, and sat down on the couch with her. Cress put the blanket in her lap and sipped her warm drink, thankful for this time with him.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Cress asked, sniffing quickly. Thorne sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his head on the arm of the couch.

"Seven a.m. I finished packing an hour ago. Will you come with me to the airport? I need someone to drive my car back." He glanced at her, a small smile on his face.

"Of course." Cress replied. Thorne's smile grew and he sat up and scooted closer to her, sharing the blanket with her. He lifted up her legs and laid them in his lap. Cress felt her cheeks redden, but she tried to make them stop.

"I'm really going to miss you, Cress." Thorne said, frowning. "Who am I going to watch The Office with!? This is injustice! You can't split best friends apart…" Thorne took a hold of her hands, looking down at them. Cress was used to this. He was very touchy, and it meant nothing. He was just upset about leaving. "I just don't want to have to say goodbye to you."

Cress took a deep breath so she wouldn't erupt into sobs, and smiled. "I'll see you next year, it will be okay."

Thorne hopped up from the couch and ran upstairs. "Thorne? What are you doing?!"

"Hold on one sec!" He called back to her. Cress sighed. A few minutes later he came running back down, pillows and blankets in his arms. His face was hidden by a brown pillow.

"Come on!"

He somehow managed to open the front door without dropping the contents in his arms. He then made a lovely pallet on the front porch comfortable enough for a queen. He brought out their hot chocolate and beckoned for Cress to join him in their fortress of comfort. Cress rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. It was only 28 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside. Thorne wrapped his arms around her, several blankets covering the two. He claimed it was for warmth, and his body heat made Cress nearly sweat, but she suspected that he possibly wanted to just be close to her.

Thorne rested his chin on her shoulder. Cress shut her eyes, basking in this moment. This was a moment she wanted to steal from her brain and stuff it in her pocket so she could take it with her wherever she went.

"Carswell?" she whispered, her heart rate picking up.

"Yes?" he whispered back, his breath stirring her short hair. Her bones were melting. Her muscles were disintegrating. He had no idea what he did to her.

"I have something important to tell you."

Thorne's arms tightened around her. "What is it, Cress?"

And she was falling, faster and faster and deeper and deeper. She was on cloud nine, her head swimming in pure bliss. This was so, so, so nice. To just sit with him, just like this. She could spend forever just like this.

"I'm in love with you."

Thorne was silent.

Cress tried not to panic; of course she had startled him. He was definitely not prepared for a confession of love today. But the words had come before she could tell them to come back, to stop. It was too late to take them back. This silence was deafening, killing Cress. Her heart ached more and more by the second.

Thorne let go of her, his arms moving back away from her. Cress squeezed her eyes shut, hoping not to hear words she would never forget. _Cress, I don't feel the same way. Cress, that's insane. You're just a friend, and always will be. Cress, you're like my sister._

"Cress, I love you too."

And the world ripped in half.

Cress opened her eyes and turned towards him, so much emotion shining through her features. Throne grinned and took her face into his hands, leaning towards her.

Cress forgot about the snow that was five feet away from them. She forgot about her dad coming home in a few hours. She forgot about how she was not wearing long pants, and how cold her legs were starting to feel. All she could think about was this moment, this single moment.

And he kissed her.

It was everything she had dreamed it would be and more. It was as if the entire world had frozen and all that was happening was this incredibly perfect kiss. Cress wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling her closer to him. Human nature kicked in so they pulled away to breathe, smiling at each other like idiots.

"Please don't leave tomorrow," Cress whispered. "not after that."

Thorne's smile grew, and he rested his forehead on hers. "I'm not leaving tomorrow. I decided not to go this morning. I just thought I'd get a confession out of you so I didn't have to embarrass myself."

Cress gasped and hit his shoulder, and he laughed. "I thought you were leaving, you ass!"

"Hey, everything worked out well, didn't it?" Thorne laughed again and kissed her cheek, pulling her back towards him. Cress rolled her eyes.

"I guess it did."

* * *

**A/N: Yay Cresswell! If you have an idea for a one-shot let me know! I'll get working on it ASAP! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay new chapter! (I have a crap ton of homework but I wanted to write more soooooooooooo here we are). I hope you all enjoy! This one is Scarlet Wolf with some Kai and Cinder! Woo!**

**AU high school fic? eh? eh?**

**I do not own the lunar chronicles, though I wish I did. **

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Scarlet scoffed, staring at the scene before her. Cinder took out her headphones and looked in the same direction.

On a bench across the schoolyard sat Wolf, leather jacket and all, with a blonde girl wearing jean shorts with her ass hanging out, a crop top, and bright red lipstick. What a catch.

"Piper finally got with your boy!" Cinder gasped dramatically, but smiled and elbowed Scarlet. "It isn't a big deal. He's just a dumb boy."

"He is _not_ my boy!" Scarlet fumed. "He left me a note in my locker once freshmen year. He probably meant to put it in Lana's locker, which was right next to mine." As much as she hated to admit it, she had had a crush on Wolf since the fifth grade. He was absolutely gorgeous and he knew it, everyone did. But not only was he a walking piece of man candy, but he was unbelievably sweet and caring and—

Not hers. Never would be.

Scarlet tugged down the sleeves of her red hoodie and stared at her converse. She always caught him looking at her. All the time. In class, at lunch, walking through the hallway. She didn't understand. Why was this boy constantly looking at her if he wouldn't even say a word to her? Why was he hanging out with girls like Piper?

"Kai offered to take us to lunch today if you'd like to come, by the way. If you aren't going to make a move on wolf, at least help me seal the deal with Kai…" Cinder smiled her goofy smile with her braces and all. Scarlet was always incredibly jealous of Cinder. Her tan skin and brown hair were total male magnets, but Scarlet's pasty freckled skin and red hair always made her self conscious. Ginger jokes were not only annoying and unbearable, but no one ever even complimented her. She always wished to look like Cinder. So effortlessly beautiful.

"Of course," Scarlet gave her a soft smile and they walked to class together.

* * *

Noon soon came and upperclassmen booked it to the parking lot. Kai waited for the two friends, leaning against his car. He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair, a grin on his face as the girls returned the smiles and got in the car. Cinder sat shotgun, ponytail blowing as they drove with the windows down. Scarlet sat in the back seat, contemplating her love life for the millionth time that day. She needed to talk to Wolf. Text him, shoot him a message on kik, or a dm on instagram…

"Chick-fil-a sound good, ladies?" Kai asked, turning on his blinker. Cinder stared at him from where she sat, trying desperately to be nonchalant. Cinder had been in love with Kai since before she could remember. Her pride was too large for her to ever admit it, but he knew. She also knew that he liked her, but they were best friends. That complicated things, a teensy bit.

"Sure," Scarlet grumbled.

"What's got you so grumpy, Scar?" Kai asked, looking at her in his rear-view mirror. Cinder laughed.

"Piper was draped all over her boy this morning."

"He is _not _my boy!"

Cinder and Kai both rolled their eyes.

When they pulled into the fast food restaurant five minutes later, they all got out and went inside. They ate chicken sandwiches and drank lemonade and while Cinder and Kai giggled and laughed and chatted, Scarlet stared across the restaurant at the handsome boy walking in. Wolf walked in alone, looking around the place. He was obviously searing for someone. And he had a look of urgency on his face.

And as cheesy as it sounds, their eyes met and Scarlet swore the world stopped.

He began to walk towards and Scarlet ripped her gaze away and became immersed in Cinder and Kai's conversation.

"Yes, of course, that's be cool. Yes, totally." Scarlet then coughed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and Wolf grinned.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Cinder's wide eyes looked at Scarlet, excitement for her friend visible. Kai was apprehensive about this situation. The "bad boy" reputation of Wolf's could be more than just that…

"Sure." Scarlet stood and followed him to an empty booth. They sat and Scarlet stared at her hands, trying to not look at him. The tension between the two was unreasonable for how little they had spoken in their lifetimes.

"I was wondering if you could assist me with something.." Wolf smirked at her, hands clasped on the table.

"And that is?" Scarlet looked up at him. She tried to keep a neutral expression.

"So, your friend Cinder is single, yes?"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Yes.."

"Would that Kai boy be bothered if I asked her out?" Scarlet felt a little dizzy. _Are you serious? Are you kidding me? Is this seriously what he wanted my help with?_ Scarlet felt her hands clench.

"I'm sure he'd only hate you forever." Scarlet gave him a bitter smile and stood up. "I need to get back to my lunch, so good luck with Cinder." She walked away, muttering "asshole" as she did.

* * *

The next morning at school, after Scarlet had told Cinder the whole story, they stood at Cinder's locked, discussing the event.

"There is no way he likes me, Scarlet. He was probably lying."

"But why would he do that? This makes no sense." Scarlet sighed angrily and leaned her head against the locker next to Cinder's.

Cinder rubbed her shoulder, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Scar. We'll go get ice cream at lunch. Ignore that jerk. He's a player anyways." Cinder shut her locker and started to walk to class. "I'll see you before lunch, okay? Text me."

Scarlet slumped her way to her own locker, turning her lock and pulling the door open. A flash of white went across her vision and landed on her black converse.

A small, folded piece of paper.

"Scarlet" written in a somewhat sloppy writing.

She opened it up and it read: "Courtyard noon"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, grabbing her Chem textbook and slamming her locker door.

* * *

When the time for lunch came and Scarlet had explained to Cinder why she wasn't going out for ice cream that day, she walked to the courtyard with her headphones in her ears. She appreciated Ed Sheeran's music no matter her emotions.

Sitting at the bench he had been at the morning before, was Wolf.

Scarlet pulled out the earbuds and stood in front of him. "What do you want?" she asked, hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Wolf said, standing, taking a step towards her. Scarlet took a step back.

"Why?" Scarlet sniffed from the cold weather.

"I don't like Cinder. I know that her and Kai have a thing going. I just…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I really like you, Scarlet. I know it's really really stupid, but I wanted to make you jealous and seeing you angry is kind of adorable and I'm a really big stupid idiot, I'm sorry."

"I don't like my feelings toyed with," Scarlet crossed her arms.

"I know, I know, no one does. It was a really stupid idea and I am so sorry. I really truly am. I just would really really like a chance with you. You're as fiery as your hair, I love that. I love your sass and how feisty you are. I want to spend more time with you. I'm really, really, really sorry—"

Scarlet couldn't take it. His words had truth to them and hearing them drove her crazy. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, very hesitantly. She looked right at him.

"You really are a stupid idiot."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh, I don't know how I feel about this one. I tried something a little different, haha. I still hope you like it! I need ideas for new one-shots! So send em my way! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
